A Prank too Far
by pedsol
Summary: Crackfic. Not yaoi.Itachi never left Konoha and Kakashi decides to teach him another use for the Sharingan.


Itachi glanced up at the copy-cat ninja, confusion obvious in his voice, though his expression remained neutral.

"Why have you asked me here today Hatake-san?"

Kakashi simply eye smiled "Well, to put it frankly Itachi, you and I are two of the strongest sharingan wielders in the village, I thought it might help if you knew my secret training method..."

"I'm listening..." Itachi said, knowing that what Kakashi had said was true. His clans members had relied on their status as village police too long, allowing themselves to get lazy and weak.

"Well, the longer you use the Sharingan, the more chakra it expends, with enough use, you can expand your chakra reserves significantly, nearly to the point of having it active continuously, as long as you keep it in its one or two tomoe state." Kakashi elaborated, grinning like a child. "But I'll only teach it to you if you follow _exactly_ what I say"

Itachi had a feeling Kakashi was up to something, but with that type of power he could lead the clan into a new age where hardwork could be valued over their political power. "Alright Kakashi, deal. I'll follow as you say" hating not knowing what his fellow ninja had planned for "training".

Kakashi reached towards his weapons pouch, seeing Itachi stiffen. "Hehe, don't worry so much Itachi, I would never harm a comrade." Seeing Itachi relax slightly, he continued to bring his hand out, along with... a little orange book.

"Porn Kakashi, really? I should have known this was a waste of time..." turning to go, Itachi was stopped by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. "You said you would listen to my instructions Itachi, now turn around and listen" smirked the elder of the jounin.

"Reading excercises your eyes, why should it be any different for the Sharingan?" "_Or the Byakugan, for that matter?"_ Kakashi thought to himself, storing that little nugget away for later...

"Now activate your Sharingan and turn to page twenty."

"Bu.."

"Just do it dammit, loosen up some Itachi" Kakashi giggled pervertedly.

"_Kami, help me not kill this fool"_ Itachi thought to himself activating his Sharingan, turning to page twenty, only to find...

A full frontal picture of Tsunade as she lay on her side next to the hotsprings, splashing Shizune and the pink haired girl.

"..." **

"_Oh crap, I think I broke Itachi... Sasuke's gonna kill me for this..."_

"WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THIS!" fumed the Uchiha. "Goddamit Kakashi, I have to receive missions from her, how am I supposed to do that with this image burned into my mind!" nearly throttling the silver haired scarecrow in front of him.

"Payback." stated Kakashi, as calmy as could be said with two hands around your throat. "The last time you borrowed one of my Icha Icha books, it came back with vanilla pocky smeared all over it. Now whenever you get a mission, you'll have to use all of your "famed" self control so you don't start drooling."

"Pocky... right, pocky, that's it" Itachi whispered to himself, disapearing with a shushin. "_Damn you Kakashi, this isn't over_."

**Two Weeks Later, Training Ground Seven**

"Hn"

"And a goodmorning to you too Sasuke-kun" chirped Kakashi, realizing both Naruto and Sakura had yet to show up. "Any idea where your teammates are?" Kakashi inquired, usually by this point he would have gotten an earful from the two of them for being late.

"I told them to go home, that you wouldn't be showing up." Sasuke answered, turning to him as he spoke. "Itachi asked me to bring you this, said you left it lying around the last time you two met" said Sasuke handing him his little orange novel. "_Like I believe that, he carries those things like his own newborn children." _

"Ah, I was wondering where that had gotten to." knowing that Itachi had left with it still in his hands, furious as he was. _"I would've gone to get it eventually, but showing up at the Uchiha clans home, demanding my porn back from the childhood prodigy of the clan probably would have gotten me killed" _Thought Kakashi. "Well, please tell your brother I said Thank you for taking care of it. Also, since we are the only two here I suppose you can just head home, no point in the both of us getting scratched up by Tora."

Sasuke shivered, Kami did he hate that cat. "Hn. Whatever, see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei."

Watching as his student faded into the distance, Kakashi turned to his book, nearly in tears. "Oh Kami I missed you!" he cried, falling to his knnes, clutching his precious porn, only to have a small white square fall to the ground, having slipped from the pages of his child...love...BOOK, Ahem.

"_Ha, the fool left it in there, I would have missed that terribly_." he thought, activating his Sharingan. "_Nothing quite like a Sharingan to look at porn" _he giggled, "_Ah Obito, Kami bless you for this thing!" _Giggling as he grabbed the photo, he turned it and instantly etched the image in his mind. "_Wait, Tsunades hair is blonde, not white, oh Kami, those are man-boobs! This is Jirayia! AND THAT'S HIS PE..."_

"**NOOOOOOOO!"**

The scream echoed out over Konoha, terrifying everyone with that savage quality of it, like a dying wolfs last howl at the moon.

"_Serves you right Hatake, I told you this wasn't over." _Itachi smirked from his vantage point, in the tree above Kakashi. "_I suppose I had better get back to patrol duty..._" he sighed, tucking away a white square of paper into his own pocket, "Well, at least this wasn't a total loss." an almost silent perverted giggle escaping his lips.


End file.
